


[VD]Moon, Sweet Moon

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 情人节与温泉与雪。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	[VD]Moon, Sweet Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 今年的情人节12H活动。感谢各位老师！

“不要那么扫兴嘛，老哥，别板着脸了。”但丁笑着就要伸出手去拍维吉尔肩膀上的雪，他的哥哥没有躲开，于是他松开了眉头，问道：“偶尔放松一下不好吗？”

“你一直在放松。”

一年四季春天太困秋天太懒，夏天太热冬天太冷。但丁总是能找到各种理由待在他的事务所里，维吉尔觉得他的弟弟像是长在那把椅子里，所需要的营养就是那几样几乎不会变的食物。偶尔，但丁终于肯出门松松筋骨，在扣掉了所有过度的暴力导致的赔偿和用剩下的佣金偿还完了旧债之后，他终于发了一笔横财。于是在蕾蒂的教唆和尼禄的建议下，尽管是冰天雪地里的二月，温泉和烤肉终于还是打动了情愿懒在事务所里窝冬的但丁。他们横跨了半个地球来进行一次度假。

维吉尔本来并没有打算跟但丁一起。但丁也像是忘了邀请他似的，维吉尔同样更乐意待在一个地方，早些年的漂泊让他厌恶起了东奔西跑，更何况他很想反问但丁，你还没有看腻魔界的风雪吗？

可是就在他们出发前的一晚，但丁很诧异地问他：“你不用带行李吗？阎魔刀可以跨这么远？”这个语气过于理所当然了，就好像他完全没有考虑过维吉尔的拒绝，从一开始就自然而然地把他算进了同行者的名单里，根本不需要再加以询问。

维吉尔皱着眉思考了一会，可是但丁已经跑去给尼禄打电话了。最终，他还是没有找到拒绝的机会。

于是他们坐了十几个小时的飞机来到了北海道。

飞机上，尼禄反而看起来是最坐立不安的那个，维吉尔眉头一皱他就忍不住心头一跳，悄悄地问邻座的但丁，“你说，”焦虑的年轻人咽下口水，“他会不会想用阎魔刀把整架飞机传送过去。”

“我想不会。”但丁放下了杂志，余光瞥见右手边正在假寐的兄长，“他会直接把飞机劈成两半。”

“哈……哈哈……真的吗？”

但丁看见维吉尔皱得更紧的眉毛，恍若不知地搭上了兄长的手背，还不忘安慰尼禄：“别担心，我们都会活下来的。我保证！”

妮可和姬莉叶是陪着他们一起坐飞机来的，蕾蒂和崔西要稍后。一下机场到达酒店，妮可就架着尼禄拉上了姬莉叶，说是要去滑雪，三个年轻人闹到了一块儿。

但丁邀请维吉尔陪他到处逛逛。

雪已经停了，维吉尔走过但丁的身旁，在台阶的积雪上留下两三个脚印，他回过头，等着但丁跟上。

两个人漫无目的地走在林间的小路上。挂满了白雪的松木针叶林格外地寂静，空气散发着冷冽又干净的气息，但丁像个充满了好奇心的孩子，故意将松软的积雪和木质的地板踩得吱呀作响。偶尔有飞鸟轻鸣的“啾啾”声。

但丁好奇地问：在这么冷的天气里也会有鸟吗？维吉尔冷淡地回答他：也许。

落日的余晖从林荫的缝隙间照下来，偶尔穿过透明的冰棱折射着晶莹的水光。原本木色的小路被融化的雪水浸成了深褐色，不远处无人的木屋自动亮起橘黄色的灯光，点缀在墨绿与雪白的树林里散发出属于人间的烟火气息。但丁又开始寻找话题般地问：“你觉得冷吗？维吉尔？我好像看到了萤火虫！”

“冬天没有萤火虫。”维吉尔奇怪地看了他一眼，摇头说不冷，并纠正了他。接着又补充了一句：“别犯傻了。”

但丁低声咕哝：“这里又没有人类。”说完，维吉尔就看见他的发顶升起了两只蓬松的白色狼耳，但丁扯开一个笑容，还灵活地转动了几下。

在维吉尔出声前，但丁就故意说道：“我觉得度假真的不错，还有什么比温泉更适合冬天呢？”

“安静一点。”

“好吧。”但丁如他所愿地闭上了嘴，还在嘴前比了个拉链的姿势。

如果不是忽略他正在晃动着的尾巴，维吉尔或许真的会以为但丁能够安分到晚上，于是他对自己弟弟告诫道：“你是狼，不是狗。”

“可是我就忍不住。”但丁无奈地回答他。强大如他们，也无法抑制生物与生俱来的本能，这是狼的天性，看到伴侣和同类时就会摇尾巴，他并不想掩饰。但是维吉尔却并不这么认为，他以身作则地表示天性可以被强大的力量压制，而他就做得很好。

维吉尔并不听他的解释，而是指责他，尼禄的坏习惯都是被他养成的。

但丁不满地反唇相讥：“太好了！你说得对极了！你为什么不自己去教他呢？……喔，我忘了，因为你缺席了十几年。”他冲着维吉尔露出一个大大的嘲讽的笑容。

维吉尔同他争论了一会，接着沉默下来，两个人不去看对方的眼睛。经过那么多年的分别，他们发现自己永远无法说服固执的对方，同样放弃了没有意义的较劲。激情导致冲动，而生活则是妥协的艺术。他们谁也没有提出来要先行离开。

走了一会儿，小路终于走到了尽头。穿过松树林，是整片整片辽阔的雪场。既青松绿柏，也无枯枝朽木，就是纯净的白。而夕阳的余光正好在平整苍白到透明的雪地铺上了一层金色的细沙，温暖的光色烘托着极冷的气氛，亮得炫目。

万籁俱寂下，但丁用手挡住眼睛，又问身旁的兄长：“要不要堆个雪人？”

维吉尔收到了这个暂时和解的信号，并像小时候一样，坚定地说了“不！”

纯白的雪地将边际化进了微醺的暮色里，渐渐地暗了下去。但丁先停下了奔跑的脚步，巨大的白狼伸展着前肢，半陷进柔软深厚的细雪中，舒展着身体长长地伸了个懒腰。身后传来了熟悉的气息和声音，他回过头，看着他的哥哥裹挟着雪浪飞快地向他奔扑而来。维吉尔矫健、强壮且威风凛凛，带着朔风般的气息，又充满了如大雪崩落前寂静的危险与雪地相融般的凛冽。

接着两只白狼在雪里打了几个滚。但丁高兴地啸了几声，用四肢抱住了维吉尔，如果是人类的姿态，此时正是大笑不止的模样。他翻滚了几下，对着哥哥露出了柔软的肚皮，却凶狠地张开嘴去咬维吉尔的耳朵。

维吉尔躲了过去，他知道怎么对付他的伴侣，于是用锋利右抓按住了弟弟的肩膀，接着另一只前肢搭上了柔软的腹部。他低下头，咬住弟弟的脖子，满嘴都是丰厚的毛。感受到危险的但丁不得不奋力挣扎，却抵不过来自伴侣的压迫。他终于安静了下来。维吉尔满意地改咬为舔，舔弄起但丁袒露出的后颈。

等他终于欣赏够了弟弟臣服的姿态，才肯放开但丁。匍匐在身上的巨狼往后退了半步，但丁从他的身下站了起来，洁白的狼毛上沾满了雪。于是他故意使坏地抖了抖毛，把雪水都甩在哥哥的身上。趁着维吉尔生气前，又凑近他，探出吻部去贴哥哥的鼻子。

维吉尔嗤笑一声，但丁从小养成的习惯真是几十年都改不了。然而他还是贴了上去，用吻部去顶弄着但丁。两只雪白的巨狼看起来就像是在亲吻，锋利的牙齿却时不时地撞在一起，互不相让地又舔又咬。

等但丁终于玩够了，才发现自己的嘴唇贴上了维吉尔柔软的脸颊。

他抱怨着：“你的脸可真硬！”

维吉尔无声地掰正了他的脑袋，印上了他喋喋不休的嘴唇。

但丁轻笑着哼出声，趁着维吉尔吻他的时候，搂住哥哥的肩膀翻了个身。伴随着但丁畅意的笑声，两个人相拥着在雪地里滚了好几圈。

最后还是维吉尔不甘示弱地将弟弟压在了身下，但丁凝视着他灰蓝色的眼睛，两人的呼吸交融在一起。等到呼出的热气融化了挂在睫毛上的落雪，他才轻声说道：“回去吧，又开始下雪了。别让他们久等。”

维吉尔先起身，伸出手拉着他站了起来，两人拍了拍沾在身上的雪。维吉尔帮他扫去了耳朵上的雪，就听见弟弟说：“维吉尔，我饿了！我想吃烤肉——”顺便抖了抖并收起了耳朵。

他们往回走的时候，但丁问维吉尔明天要不要去看看青池，又喋喋不休地说了一大堆。

“可以。”

维吉尔先拉开了门，热气扑面而来。而原本餐厅里的人顿了一下，注意到他们的身影，又重新说起了话。

蕾蒂和崔西已经到了，她们和姬莉叶正在兴致勃勃地聊着有些什么便宜可爱的礼物可以带回去送给孩子们，妮可虽然有些无聊，可还是支着下巴安静地坐在旁边。

但丁自顾自地拉着维吉尔坐下，尼禄此时却凑了上来，紧张兮兮地问：“你们刚刚出去干什么了？”他的目光越过但丁的肩膀，落在父亲的身上，带着探究和疑惑，“我听见了狼嚎声！”

“别那么紧张，”但丁脱下了外套，招来服务生拿过菜单，先是点了几盘牛肉，又问对面的女士们要不要来点蔬菜，毫不意外地收获了几个白眼。眼睛转动着，悄悄地告诉尼禄：“我们在堆雪人。”

“堆雪人？！”尼禄拔高了声音，惹得维吉尔侧目看向他们，尼禄赶紧压下声音，“你唬我的吧？”

“别紧张，”但丁对着孩子露出一个无辜的笑容，“下次带你一起去。”

“滚啊！”

嬉闹的晚餐后，众人商量着一起去泡温泉。

但丁回到了房间，拉开通往庭院的大门，毫不意外地看见消失的维吉尔独自一人在庭院的私汤中闭目养神。

月色静谧，笼罩着温泉的水雾，连维吉尔的棱角都显出了几分柔和。

他悄无声息地踱步到他的背后，弯下腰，“维吉尔，你睡着了吗？”

“没有。”维吉尔睁开眼，正好撞进但丁视线里，就听他的弟弟自顾自地说道：“你在等我入梦吗？”

维吉尔一把抓住胡言乱语的但丁，把他拉进水里。打翻了浮盘里的酒瓶。

月色寐寤，醉影朦胧。

但丁冷不丁地被呛了一口带着硫磺气息的水。他抬起头抹了把脸就闻到了弥漫在水雾间的酒味，抓了把湿漉漉的头发，来不及咒骂就被维吉尔压在的石壁上。

从背后传来了嶙峋冷硬的触感，热水却慢慢地温暖着四肢百骸。维吉尔伸出手指，将他的湿发捋至耳后，给了他一种温柔的错觉。下一秒，就咬住了他的喉结。

但丁不由自主地挣扎起来，拍打着水面，溅起水花。而维吉尔则按住了弟弟的肩膀，趁着他的动作顺势挤进他的腿间。水面逐渐平静了下来，维吉尔改咬为舔，满意地听见了但丁的喘息逐渐变粗，化作了舒适的呢喃，眼波流转间，情欲横生。他的手指沿着肩膀的水珠，滑落到泛着热气的滚烫水面下，摩挲起在热泉中变得更加温热的躯体和皮肤。维吉尔的鼻尖勾勒着但丁修长的脖颈，贪婪地汲取着伴侣近乎成熟到醇厚的信息素，近乎麝香般发情的气息明晃晃地挑逗勾连起彼此的欲望。

他们的欲望从不给彼此留下余地。

维吉尔露出尖锐的犬牙，深深地刺入了弟弟的后颈。

但丁吃痛地呜咽了一声，被标记的痛苦使得他无意识地扭动着身体。难耐又痛苦地喘息着，渴望与抗拒在他的身体里撕扯着，却遵循着本能对维吉尔露出了毛绒绒的耳朵和被水浸得湿透的尾巴。

但丁低垂着头，一对狼耳无力地搭拢着，双手抱着兄长的肩膀，忍着维吉尔的手指和涌入后穴的热潮，难耐地说着，“我本来提议……唔，尼禄……跟我们一起住……哈！”接着，他听见维吉尔命令他抬起尾巴，他乖乖照做了，手指故意抽动了几下，他不得不把脑袋搁在兄长的肩膀上，手指有一搭没一搭地抚摸着维吉尔宽阔的后背，“我觉得他不想……”

随着手指的抽离，比水温还要烫的性器抵在了他的股间，不顾后穴的挤压，强行撑开了褶皱，插进了他的身体里，温暖又滑腻的甬道绞紧了虬髯粗硬的阴茎，维吉尔吐出呼吸，压着弟弟的肩膀大开大合地操弄了起来。但丁被顶得呜咽乱叫，双腿无意识地哆嗦着，却还是坚持把自己的话说完，“你也不想……”

“没错。”维吉尔抚摸着他滚烫的脸，但丁连眼角都泛着红，满是水光。但丁的身体随着水波起伏着，时而缓慢，时而急促，完全取决于维吉尔的节奏。他掰开弟弟的双腿，让自己的性器完全没入，又整根抽出，热水时不时地顺着维吉尔抽插的动作填进但丁的身体里。他觉得自己彻底湿透了，却又口干舌燥，情动时甚至露出了坚硬的指甲，在维吉尔的肩头和背上留下一道道抓痕。

“你话太多了，”维吉尔捏住了他的下巴，使得但丁不得不直视他。他平复着呼吸，声音暗沉沙哑，“说些好听的，嗯？”同时下身的操弄越发凶狠，激得但丁喘叫连连，滚烫的身体紧紧地贴上他的胸膛。

但丁被操得混乱的脑子仿佛一团乱麻，近乎茫然却似恳求：“吻我。”

夜晚的温度越来越低，他们的呼吸近乎实质。热潮却在他的身体里越来越汹涌，水面下是近乎粗暴的性爱。维吉尔操弄着他的后穴，每一下都彻底地顶弄着前列腺，但丁的手指从紧握到无力松开。他分不清额头，鼻梁和脸颊上是溅起的泉水还是汗。维吉尔也并不好过，他皱着眉头，将这疯狂的错误一股脑地归咎到但丁的身上。

但丁用尽全力，才泼了一把水到维吉尔的脸上。维吉尔的头发彻底地散了，水珠从他的发梢淌落。但丁获得了一丝恶作剧般的快乐，却立刻被兄长拖进了更深的欲望。

维吉尔操进了他的结肠，并且成了结。

但丁睁大了双眼，瞳孔抖动，剧烈的痛苦和快感瞬间侵蚀了他的神志。比温泉还滚烫的精液一股股地射在他的肠壁上，他想要尖叫，想要哭泣，或者是立刻逃离。维吉尔凶狠地啃咬着他的嘴唇，舔舐着上颚，搅动着发麻的舌头。

无声的白雪从漆黑的夜空里落下，接着，越下越大。

但丁无声地忍受着体内一次又一次的颤栗，维吉尔好心地拍打着他的后背，让他慢慢地放松了下来。

白雪落在了庭院里，落在了温泉上，落在了他们的发梢间。

“老哥，”但丁咬着维吉尔的耳朵，叹息般地说道，“这里的雪比魔界要温柔好多……”

情事过后，维吉尔抱着晕乎乎的但丁带回了床上，他揉揉弟弟的耳朵，又揉揉弟弟的尾巴。但丁却在疲惫后有了些力气，踢着兄长的小腿，要他去买两瓶果汁牛奶回来。并强调这不是他任性，“也不是一定要喝，不然总觉得少了什么……”他对着穿起衣服的维吉尔摆了摆手，“硬币在我衣服口袋里。”

维吉尔没有撑伞，他冒着雪走到饮料机前，才发现尼禄也正好出门买喝的。

他的儿子搓着手，欲言又止，最终还是用一个固定的问题开了话头：“但丁呢？”尼禄也是也不是很想问，可是维吉尔身上全是但丁的味道，连大雪都盖不住。

“他睡了。”维吉尔想也不想，直接回答。

尼禄让维吉尔先买，投币声在两人的沉默中格外明显。

拿了饮料的维吉尔看着尼禄戴着兜帽，又顺手帮他买了几罐汽水和啤酒，尼禄有些尴尬，却只好把手从袖子里伸出来将饮料抱在怀里。

雪越下越大，到处都是白茫茫的一片。尼禄缩了缩脖子，这让他想起曾经在极北冰原的夜晚，那里是地球上最接近魔界的地方，更冷更危险，雪和风都是杀人的刀。他们住在但丁搭好的洞穴里，年幼的白狼窝在母亲的怀里，但丁会将尾巴盖在他的身上。他贪恋地汲取着母亲的温度，在这个世界上最安全的地方，安心地打着盹儿。

维吉尔像是被但丁传染了似的，突然问道：“你冷吗？”

父亲如同寒风似地声音叫住了尼禄，他连忙说道：“不冷……嗯……谢谢？”

按照惯性，他们应该道别，然后回去休息，可是尼禄却好像还有什么话没说完似的。维吉尔耐心地用眼神询问尼禄还有什么事吗？

“呃，你知道的，木头房子的隔音效果很差，所以……早点睡好吗？”

算了，弟弟是天生的，老婆是自找的，孩子……是一起养的。

维吉尔点头说知道了，并决定先不告诉尼禄等开春的时候他们的族群就会扩大的好消息。这种事情，还是让但丁来告诉他会比较好。

但丁还是没有等到他的果汁牛奶就睡着了。维吉尔把牛奶放进了冰箱里，转身去看瘫睡在床上的巨狼，它甚至累到忘了要维持人类的形态。他伸出手，揉了揉但丁的肚子，刚按下去，软和的绒毛反而裹住了他的手掌，一点都不像他的狼毛一样扎手。察觉到熟悉的气息的但丁动了动前肢，可是他太累了，在维吉尔安心的气味下呼吸悠长，睡得很沉。维吉尔看着他，渐渐地困意也开始抬头。

两只巨狼相拥在一起，拼成了一只巨大的，完整的毛绒团子。

尼禄抱着一堆果汁和啤酒回到房间的时候，四人又开始了新的一局。

正巧坐在门对面的黑发女巫抬眼看见尼禄，笑着说道：“我赢了！”

尼禄抖了抖外套上的雪，放下饮料，扔了一罐啤酒给她。蕾蒂拉开拉环就灌下一大口，长长地舒了一口气，边笑边捏着牌，“我就说你很快就回来的……”

尼禄摸着脑袋，满是问号：“怎么了？”

“我们打了个赌。”崔西接过了蕾蒂的话，“我立直了！”

“嘿，你有没有遇见别人？”妮可碰了一张牌，好奇地问他。

“比如？”

“果然有，我没说错吧！”蕾蒂笑着摊开了牌，“和，断幺九一千点！”

妮可的抱怨声和崔西的冷笑响起。姬莉叶同样无奈地摇头，“我可是清一色啊……”

“他们过情人节，你过什么呢？哈哈哈哈哈！！”蕾蒂对着尼禄毫不留情地笑道。

崔西却安慰他：“单身的也情人节快乐，要不要一起来一局？”

等到第二天但丁去找他们问要不要一起去青池的时候，一个个都表示昨晚玩到太晚了，需要补眠，你自己跟维吉尔去玩吧，不要打扰我们。

尤其是尼禄，他显得格外地颓废，嘶着牙建议但丁用点香水，维吉尔在他身上留下的味道浓得快要让他尾巴上的毛都竖起来了！

“你想堆雪人吗？”

“不想！不感兴趣！不要烦我！”

但丁只好后退着说，“好吧，记得吃午饭。”

维吉尔告诉但丁，他之所以会对人间的景色感兴趣，纯粹是因为但丁太无聊了。他们早就把魔界逛了一遍，魔界虽然荒芜，但各种奇珍异观难道不比这一点点结冰的青池和白雪好看？

但丁拉着维吉尔走过窄桥，像每一个到此一游的客人一样伸长了脖子，努力从朴素的自然中获得些意趣，最后不得不承认维吉尔说的是事实。

“但是，我觉得有点像薄荷糖。”

维吉尔也看了一眼，“是有点像。”


End file.
